Trusting Shadows
by deadlyXivy
Summary: "Why are you crying," she whispered softly to me. Her hot finger wiping away my tears. "I don't belong here," I whispered weakly. "Yes you do! Bella you belong here with me," Leah spoke so softly that I almost believed her. Instead of telling her the dreams I had and how I just knew something was missing I closed my eyes and let her hold me.


_A year after the battle_

_It's so dark in here... It's always dark in here. I've learned as the days slowly melted away that I needed to take comfort in the darkness. Mostly because when it was dark i was as safe as I could ever be in this room._

_For the first time in days I try to rip the chains off of the wall. But like the first day I can not. Just like I couldn't shift on bitch did this to me; made me weak. Just because she wanted my wolf. A part of me is glad that my mother was dead because the pain...the pain I'm in was too much. I would rather suffer than have her do so. __My thoughts slowly drift to Rose; my beautiful but equally as dangerous wife. _

_**"Bella," Rose's broken voice cried out cutting me off mid thought. I could feel her fear and pain as she used our mate bond to speak to me. "We will find you."**_

_**She been saying this for day and I knew she was right. The packs and the Cullens would find me one way or another. But the question was would I be alive when they did.**_

_**"Don't think like that," she screamed. "Whatever you do don't think like that. We'll find you and you'll be alive."**_

_**I shook my head even though she wouldn't be able to see me. "I'm being realistic Rose. This woman is doing something terrible to me and every time she comes back I can feel her slowly taking a piece of me with her." I dropped my head in shame. "Even if I'm you find me alive I'm not going be the same."**_

_**"Bella shut the fuck up," she sobbed causing my heart to clench tightly. "You're going to be okay."**_

_**"Rosalie Lilian Hale-Swan," I whispered softly. "My love, if I don't make it live for me. Live."**_

_**"I don't want to live in a world without you. I refuse to."**_

_**I chuckled lightly. That was one thing I really did love about that girl. She was stubborn and truly loved me. "Do you remember when you couldn't stand being near me."**_

_**"Bella-"**_

_**"And how it took such a long time for you to actually warm up to me?"**_

_**"I do..."**_

_**"Spirits I thought I would never win you over," I chuckled softly. "I'm sorry that you're in pain because of me. I promised that you would never have to deal with pain on our wedding day. It seems like I failed you."**_

_**"You haven't Isabella! Just hang in there a bit long-"**_

_I shut her out as soon as the light rushed through the door in the room. I didn't want her to see or feel what was going to happen to me. She was in enough pain because of me. No need in pitting her in anymore._

_"Well Bella," she chuckled darkly. I growled deeply trying to show her that her plan wasn't working. But that caused her to just out right laugh in my face. "So the puppy still has some bark in her even though I've taken away her bite. Amazing."_

_She dance over to me and stared at the wounds that weren't healing like normal. "It's working. I'll have your wolf before they even pick up my scent. This is great news," she clapped happily. " I supposed since this is something to celebrate I won't play with you today because you don't have much time left."_

_I wanted to spit my hate for her out and tell her that my family and my pack would find me before it was too late. But she was right. I could barely feel like wolf in me anymore and the parts I could feel were so damaged that I couldn't and wouldn't be able to do anything with it._

_"You can feel it too, can't you," she asked green eyes piercing holes through me. "You're slowly dying."_

_I dropped my head down hating the fact that I didn't listen to Rose when she told me to drink more blood. I might not be in this situation now if only I listened._

_"Don't look so sad pup. Between you and me even if you drank more blood you wouldn't have been able to beat me. I'm a lot older than you and a lot more bad ass then you." She turn to leave but stopped for a quick a second. She shook her head quickly before allowing the darkness to swallow me whole._

_I wanted to hear her voice again. Let her know how much I loved her and how much she meant to me but I didn't have enough strength to reopen my mind. So instead of wasting the remainder of my strength on it I thought of happier times. Times that there was peace and the feeling that everything was going to be alright_.

"Bella," she whispered into my ear gently. Groaning I rolled over to my stomach trying to bury my head under my pillow. She chuckled lightly as she ran a nail down my bare spine sending evil little tingles throughout my whole body. "They'll be here any minute and you're not even ready love."

"Why don't you just, slow time down," I mumbled into the mattress.

"Because you know Alice would see the exact moment I would do so and get here before I could even begin to do it," she stated matter-o-factually. "Besides you've been in bed for ten hours already. If you would just drink blood a bit more you wouldn't be so exhausted after your patrols."

I cringed slightly. Even though I was part vampire now my wolf wasn't real into drinking blood and nor was I. Leah and I already discussed it and both agreed it should only happen when it was absolutely needed. Yeah we got cool powers and were pretty much indestructible but it just didn't feel right.

"It's been a six months since you last fed. I know you can feel how it's taking a toll on your body."

Sighing I rolled out of bed and walked towards our dresser. "It's just one of those things that I rather not do unless it was absolutely necessary."

"Bella-"

"Rose just drop it until after our wedding," I said gently. "If it'll make you feel better I will be getting my fill of blood and meat tomorrow night."

She sighed but made no move to continue the conversation any further. Which I was deeply grateful for. Three days before our wedding was not the time to fight over what I eat or didn't eat.

Grabbing the first sports bra I saw I quickly put it on and then pulled on matching boy shorts. "Please remind me why they are coming over again."

She chuckled lightly. "Well it is three days before the big day and that means the pack has to take you on your spirit journey. Alice and the rest of the girls are taking me a few states over to party and hunt before the big day."

"Why does your kidnapping sound so much better than mine?"

"I thought you said it wasn't that bad when you guys did it for Leah?"

"It wasn't that bad. I just rather do something more human then hunting."

"The first part is your tribe tradition," she countered nonchalantly. "Besides it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

I shook my head lightly. "And why is that," i asked softly.

She shrugged her shoulders lightly. "Tradition I suppose."

"I suppose. But isn't that like the day before the wedding not three days?"

"Well let's just consider it super good luck," she replied teasingly.

"Ouch, do you really think we need that much luck?"

"I running out of answers," she chuckled lightly.

"I'm sure you are." Shaking my head I pulled on a pair of shorts. "Now when are they supposed to be here," I asked turning back to the bed.

"Well knowing how Alice loves shopping for big events I'm surprised that she's not here already."

"Maybe she forgot," I teased but secretly hoping she did.

"Vampires don't forget."

Shrugging my shoulder I tackled her into the bed and nipped at her neck playfully. "Maybe Leah is keeping her busy?" Rose rolled me onto my back and place my hands over my head. I growled softly staring into her eyes.

Rose leaned forward taking in my seat slowly. Her eyes began to darken a few shades as lust filled them. But as Spirits willed it our door swung open with an overly cheery Alice bouncing in.

"Remind me why we gave them a key to our house," I groaned.

"Because I can just pick the lock and invite myself in," Alice chirped.

Leah chuckled as she studied our position. "Sorry Bells. I tried to keep her busy but she wouldn't fall for it."

Ah good old Leah having my back like always. I gave her a smile before sitting up and wrapping my arms around Rose's waist. "I guess it was too much to ask for."

"Silly Bella this is an important event in both of your lives. You should take it more seriously," Alice sung as she looked through Rose's clothes.

"I do take this very seriously but technically she already is my wife."

"By wolf and tribe standers yes. By everyone else standers no. So stop complaining and release the bride. We have a lot of shopping to do."

I looked at Rose with my best puppy eyes and pout. Her laugh filled the room as she shook her head. "Not this time Love. You and I both have important things to do." She kissed me quickly before zipping to the closet and putting on a nice fitting dress.

"I'm glad someone is taking this serious," Alice teased.

Flipping her off I hopped out of bed. "Well why don't you ladies head out so you can be on time to the wedding," Leah chuckled.

"The wedding can't start without me," Rose grinned. "Just bring my mate back in one piece."

"Don't I always?"

Rose gave her a smirk before leaving the room. "Have fun Bella."

"She will," Leah called back patting my back. "Isn't that right Bella?"

"Yup."

"Gees. Can you sound more like you're dying."

"I could try."

Alice chuckled before pecking Leah on the cheek. "See you at the wedding."

"Have fun love."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN This is the very first chapter of Trusting Shadows or also known as Trust me. We will be jumping around a lot in the story and I will do my best to make sure not to lose anyone. Anyway this story will be updated slowly. Mostly because I am working on two other stories and My TV program is very demanding right about now. Anyways I hope this peeked some of you guys interest and you're looking forward to the next chapter. I can't wait to here from you all. **_


End file.
